Life and Death
by Jenna Kyle
Summary: The gang in Roswell head out to the woods to help two new friends with a dangerous evil Part 1 is up! R/R!


This is based on the characters from the Roswell TV show written by Jason Katims. All characters belong to him.  
  
She ran through the forests as if it were a complicated dance known only to her. This was her life, her destiny. Life of the forest flowed through her veins. She was in tune with every animal, every plant every life.  
Her companion, a tall willowy man, as well in tune with the woods around them, ran by her side. Together they crossed the land of their birth as they ran from the danger behind them. Around them their brothers and sisters, the animals they grew up with ran with them.  
Birds flew in the sky calling out to others, even the animal of the underground, made their way to the surface to join in the flight. In front of them a pack of wolves, ran together. Even they were scared.  
Suddenly a searing pain stopped her in her tracks. She fell to her knees causing the animals to go around her. A few stopped to help their friend but she urged them on. They had no time. The man had stopped with her. He had felt no pain of his own, but felt hers, so intoned they were. Urging her on, he grabbed her arm. She tried to run but it was in her head. It blinded her.  
He picked her up and ran the rest of the way. They could not stop. The evil was upon them.  
  
Faye and Griffin made their way into the crowded café. The Crashdown they called it. Neither wanted to be here. This was not their place. Both belonged in the wild; their birthplace. They were not aliens like those they came to seek but creatures of the ancient world. A fairy was she and elf was he. Brother and sister of life.  
If not for the evil neither would have left their home. It was not human evil but evil from another world. An alien world.  
Griffin led Faye to a small corner booth. Concerned he leaned over to touch a hand to her brow. She had little time.  
It took a moment for their waitress to arrive, Maria her nametag read. Pretty she was with long curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
She was not the one they sought. "Can I take your order?"  
It was Faye who answered, "Water please."  
Maria looked to Griffin for confirmation. He nodded. "Ok, be right back." She said.  
Maria made her way over to the bar; Liz was making up a new pot of coffee.  
"Great tippers those two will be." She said, nodding over to table five, where Faye was curled up on one of the seats.  
Liz looked over, "The girl looks pretty tired, and maybe she is sick."  
Maria snorted as she loaded two waters onto a tray, "Tired ha, she's is probably starving herself. All girls that gorgeous do."  
At the word gorgeous Michael popped his head out of the kitchen. "Who is gorgeous?"  
Ignoring Michael, Maria went to deliver their water.  
"Who?"  
Shaking her head at Michaels insistence she directed his gaze towards the couple in the corner.  
Eyes widening Michael stared. There was nothing gorgeous about her. She was exquisite. Her hair was a tawny gold that curled down to her stomach. Her eyes were moss green. Her face wasn't beautiful but it had the look of sort earthiness about it. She looked like one of the nymphs you see in mythology.  
Seeing Michael look at the girl, Maria snorted. "Get back to work Michael, she isn't that pretty."  
Shooting Maria a dark look he turned back to his work.  
Isabel who had been sitting at the counter with Kyle had been watching the couple. Noticing this Maria gave a sigh, "Not you too Isabel, what is it about you people, you see a pretty face and you melt."  
Shifting her attention back to Maria, Isabel felt confused, "Its not that she is beautiful or that he is handsome, but there is just something about them Maria, like they are different."  
That caught Liz's attention, "Do you think-?"  
Isabel shook her head, "No, but they are different. We should talk to Max."  
Kyle looked up from his veggie burger, "Are you going to talk to them?"  
Isabel pushed her long blonde hair out of the way. She didn't know. If only Max was here. He and their father had gone on a father son camping trip. They were due back later this evening. Realizing that Kyle had asked her a question that she didn't know the answer to she just shrugged.  
  
Inside the kitchen Michael threw some more burgers on the grill. He couldn't get his mind off the girl. There is just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on but she seemed different. He doubted that she was an alien. So what was she?  
And who was the guy with her. He was as handsome as she was beautiful. Michael already didn't like him.  
  
Back in the café Maria waited the table next to the pretty couples. She had to admit. The girl was nice but the guy-Whoa! What a work of art!  
He was tall and had dark hair, almost black and his eyes, they were piercing. Like they could see right through you. And he had high cheekbones. She loved high cheekbones. Maria couldn't help but wonder if they were a couple. Startled by that thought she realized she really wouldn't like it if the answer were yes.  
  
To everyone around them Faye and Griffin spoke in a foreign tongue that sounded Celtic and old. Gaelic possibly. They were speaking the language of their people. It was fluent and clear, musical to the outward observer. To the ones watching them at the bar it only added to the mystery and worry.  
Are you feeling better?  
My head aches but if the ones we come to seek are able to help it will help the ache  
Do you feel it in the air? Some of them are here.  
The ones at the bar are staring, do you suppose it is them?  
Possibly, but none is the one we seek yet.  
None is the one you seek for there are three we truly need but one who will be champion.  
Now I care only for my sister's health.  
My health will only worsen if we do not stop the evil.  
I know  
I can feel them leaving. The birds are flying, the deer running. The plants are dying.  
I feel it too.  
But it affects you not how it affects me.  
No  
If they will not aid us then you will be the only left.  
If you do not survive then it matters not if I do, nothing will be left anywhere  
You do not know this brother; you feel the air and life, as do I. So feel how there is fear.  
Fear is everywhere.  
True, so you cannot force them to help, and I will not ask them otherwise.  
You are my sister  
And you my brother, but as we know and seen life is not forever. My destiny is in their hands as yours will not.  
  
The doors to the Crashdown open and in walks Max back from his camping trip. He heads straight to Liz who is smiling goofily at him. A wind blows in speaking to Faye and Griffin.  
  
Did you feel that brother?  
Yes, he is the one we seek  
I know, but the wind spoke of other things  
It sorrows me too. The desert animals are leaving the evil is close.  
He is stronger in my head now.  
We must get them to help.  
They must not know of my pain. They must agree over their free will.  
The evil is their own doing  
Not theirs, but of their world and it is no more fault then if I were to trample a flower in my home.  
  
"Excuse me." Both stopped talking. They looked up alert. The café was empty.  
Faye could feel the energy from this man, and his friends behind him. "Where did everyone go." Faye asked, her voice had a lilting tune to it; it washed over you like water flowing over pebbles in a brook.  
A small petite brown haired girl stepped forward. "The café closed a few minutes ago."  
Griffin looked at Faye. She was weak. He answered in a deep tone that brushed over them like the wind on the cliffs, "We are keeping you, we apologize."  
He stood up to help Faye. He unfolded himself from the booth. He towered over everyone. He was six eight.  
The guy was a giant, Michael the tallest of all of them, was about five inches shorter then him. How tall would be the girl he thought.  
But before he could find out, Isabel stopped them. "Wait please. We don't want to seem rude, but there is something different about you."  
Faye smiled at that, "As there is with you."  
It was Maria that asked, "Who are you people?" she sounded a little coarse but her attention was riveted on Griffin. Wow.  
Griffin turned to Faye; he held out his hand and helped Faye to his feet. To everyone it looked as if he was just being polite, but Michael could see the strain it took for her to stand up.  
She was so tiny, she looked about five two. He towered over her like a giant in a fairy tale.  
"Forgive us. I am Griffin and this is Faye." Griffin held out his hand to Max.  
Looking at it closely, Max hesitated before taking it, but when he did, he felt a connection. They were different.  
Stepping back, "You are not aliens."  
It was Faye who answered, "No, we are not like you in that way. We are something that most do not believe exist either. But we both run from hidden fears and evil and we wait for it to find us." She stopped there and Griffin picked up, " Our time has come so we come to you for help. The evil we fear is not of this, our world but of yours. 'Tis the reason we come to you. We need you to help us fight for our home or it will no longer exist and neither will we."  
Everyone stared at them. It was Liz who asked, "So if you are not aliens then what are you."  
You must tell them the truth brother  
Only the truth will not help  
Then I will show them what they want to see  
You are too weak.  
I have little time and our friends need us. Please  
  
"What are you guys saying?" Kyle inquired, "It sounds like Gaelic."  
"'Twas the language of our people. Lost to everyone but us, and 'twill be lost again if we die."  
It was Michael who stepped forward this time. Faye's head snapped up to see him. This was the one they had come to seek. He was the one they needed to fight. He is the champion  
"What evil are you talking about?" he asked but fell quiet as Griffin began to speak.  
"Our world is the forests and wilderness and deserts and hills of your world. Once they were all you could see. Animals roamed free, rivers flowed for miles. Life was celebrated. 'Twas like that 'til man inhabited the earth. They cut down our forest, plowed our hills. They destroyed our homes.  
Now there are only a few of my kind left. If this evil is not stopped, then all will be lost.  
'Tis Faye who has more to lose than I. She is the last of her people. She is the life that flows through every animal and plant. She feels what they feel. Her people have been watching over the world for centuries. If the evil consumes it all as it means to do, then life as Faye will no longer exist.  
We know this from the legend, it says the destiny of life will be decided by three and the course of action will either preserve or destroy"  
  
Max had trouble taking it all in. "You believe that we are the three?"  
"We believe that you and the man you call brother are two." Said Faye.  
"And I am the third?" questioned Isabel.  
"Yes." Spoke Griffin.  
"Well this is all nice and stuff but you haven't said who you are." Piped up Maria.  
Griffin turned to her and said, "I am Griffin and elf, companion to life. And Faye is a fairy the last of her kind. She is life."  
Kyle shook his head, this was ridiculous, "You really expect us to believe you are an elf and a fairy? Everyone knows that elves and fairy's are tiny."  
Pushing herself up, so she was standing next to the table she gave Kyle a sad look, "Humans have such a small conception on what is and what isn't. But yes, fairies are small, when they want to be. I'll show you."  
Griffin lunged forward grabbing her arm. It made Michael tense.  
You are too weak it is not safe  
If we do not show them then there is even less chance of them helping us.  
Let me change  
I will do it, I will be fine. Do not worry  
With that Faye put her hand on Griffins cheek for a moment. Michael narrowed his eyes, he did not like it.  
  
Motioning for everyone to stand back Faye lifted her arms and then brought them down slowly. And then she was no more. Suddenly she was a little ball of light floating by Griffins outstretched arm.  
Everyone froze. This wasn't real.  
Michael stepped forward and lifted his hand. Ignoring Griffin she landed in the palm of Michael's hand.  
She was no bigger than a pinhead. Everyone crowded closer.  
Without looking up, Michael asked Griffin if he could change. He nodded.  
He took a deep breath and all of a sudden he was as tall as a toy soldier. Amazed Maria dropped to the floor. He had pointy ears now, she saw. She laid her hand flat on the floor. Griffin climbed up into it.  
Maria lifted her hand, palm outstretched. "You are bigger than Faye."  
  
As small as he was, his voice was magnified, "I am yes, 'tis just the way it is."  
After a minute, he asked to be put down, so he could return to human size.  
Michael was still holding Faye, mesmerized by her. All of a sudden Faye was life size, in his arms and unconscious. Unsure of what to do, Michael ran Faye to the back, and laid her on the couch. Griffin pushed him out of the way so he could kneel beside Faye.  
"What's the matter with her?" cried Liz.  
Ignoring her Griffin asked for a cold compress, and some rosemary leaves. Liz ran to get them.  
Michael was worried. What was wrong with her? Voicing his thoughts he asked the question.  
Liz rushed back into the room with the compress and the leaves. "You want the leaves, plain?  
"Leaves." Liz dropped the leaves into his outstretched palm. This was not her time. She could not die yet.  
Opening her mouth he laid the leaves in. He closed her mouth then. He laid his right hand over her heart. She was alive. For now.  
Sighing he sat back on his heels.  
"What happened?" Michael asked again.  
Griff shook his head, "She is very sick. The evil is killing our homelands and friends. She can feel it. She is connected. At times it hurts her more than others."  
Isabel gasped. Maria looked down at her feet. "That's got to be hard."  
Max looked at the girl on the couch. Something else was wrong. He heard himself say, "I am a healer. If she is sick let me heal her."  
"You can try." Griff allowed.  
Max moved Griff and Michael out of the way. He placed his hand over her body, trying to find the source of her pain. What he found shocked him. He turned back to the others, "She is sick everywhere. I don't think I can heal her."  
"You cant." Faye said from the couch. Her eyes were open and alert. She looked to Max. "Thank you for trying."  
" But why cant I? I don't understand." He said shaking his head.  
"I don't either." Growled Michael.  
Griff looked at Faye torn, "He can heal you. Let him try."  
Faye smiled as she swung her feet over the side of the couch. "He cannot. You know this as well. "'Tis not my destiny to be healed by him."  
Having been quiet through the whole thing Kyle finally realized what was going on. "Oh god. I know why you can't heal her Max. She is dying."  
As soon as he said those words everyone's gaze flew straight to Faye. Michael's heart fell to the bottom of his shoes. She is dying.  
It was Liz who asked this, "Is it true? Are you really dying?"  
Faye hugger her arms together, " 'Twas not how I wanted you to find out. But very well done Kyle. I am dying, yes. I am life and as all living things die I as well must go. Only because of this evil I will die before my appointed time. Before another can take my place."  
Liz looked confused for a minute, "But you are the last of your kind."  
Faye smiled, "I am yes, but I was not always a fairy. 'Twas over a hundred years ago when I was but sixteen that I was changed. 'Twas a shock, but if the line cannot be continued by birth then a young girl, is chosen. She must be pure of heart and of mind and willing to believe the impossible."  
"But you are dying." Stated Michael flatly. Faye just looked at him her eyes probing his. If only she had met him years ago.  
That is just not fair Maria thought. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
Griffin answered this. "Faye did not want you to agree to help us because of her, but because you felt it right to do so."  
"Of course we will help you." Shouted Michael. He nudged Max and Isabel in their sides. "Yeah we will help." They both agreed.  
  
Griffin beamed. This might actually work out well. "You will need to pack. We must go to the forest at once."  
Isabel's face broke into a horrified expression, "We will be staying in the forest? We will have tents and things right?"  
Kyle laughed at her face. "Ah stop being a baby Isabel. I have a great tent. Deluxe. I promise to pack it."  
Griffin was in the process of watching Maria when Kyle's words began to sink in. "No, you cannot come. Only the three."  
"Hey listen buddy," Maria replied, "They are our friends and we have been through everything together. You will not leave us behind."  
Watching Kyle, Maria and Liz, Faye could feel that they could help if not in the actual fight, "Pack then for we wish to leave as soon as possible."  
Liz smiled at Max, "I'll see you soon." Then she raced up the stairs behind them.  
Max and Isabel excused themselves said they would be back in twenty minutes. Kyle and Maria said the same thing. Michael just slammed out the back door.  
Griffin sat down next to Faye on the couch.  
What do you think?  
It will all be right again brother, I can feel it.  
What think you of Michael?  
What think you of Maria?  
He is the champion we seek, I can sense it.  
I too. I am not sure we should allow the others to come  
They are a family brother, we cannot split them up. They are stronger together.  
But truly, what think you of Michael?  
If I had but met him years ago, he is kind. I feel it  
I feel the same from Maria  
I wish you well with her, take care, she is a gentle soul who hides behind scarred armor.  
I will and be careful with Michael. He has a dangerous edge.  
They stopped their discussion as Liz bounded down the stairs, a duffel bag slung over her shoulders and her jacket on the other arm. "Ready!"  
Michael came in next followed by Maria.  
Go speak with her brother.  
Griffin gave her a look and then went to stand by Maria. Faye smiled.  
Michael watched as Griffin went to Maria. Faye was sitting all alone. Why would Griffin leave her alone?  
Michael wandered over to the couch and plopped down next to Faye.  
"He likes her."  
Michael jumped at the words. "What?"  
"Look at them, Griffin has found a match in that one."  
Michael moved his gaze to Maria and Griffin, they were flirting. Outrageously so.  
Michael saw red. "Aren't you mad?"  
Faye's head swiveled to Michael her green eyes wide. Michael could see the green had lighter and darker green flecks in them. Amazing. "Mad at what?"  
"Them flirting!"  
"Why would I be? Griffin is like my brother, he deserves to be happy."  
Michael could feel a weight lifted off his chest. "Your brother?"  
"I have known him for over a century and not once felt feelings other than the love of a sister to him." 


End file.
